Gohan, the party and the aftermath
by Silvain Star
Summary: Gohan and Videl go to Sharpner's party.
1. Gohan's Love

Disclaimer: Don't even ask. It's not mine, ok?

A/N: This is a Gohan/ Videl Fanfic. It takes place after the Buu saga. I don't know much about the standards for these, so no flames, please. Heehee…that rhymes. Sorry, I'm just feeling silly today. Katath's fault. You'll understand later.

Katath: Kaimie, are you writing _again_?

Me (Kaimie, Misty's biggest fan, Vegeta's biggest fan and friend, etc.): Yes, Katath. God, you've certainly got the attitude of Veegee. I know you're buds, but you've been rubbing off on each other.

Katath: I thought he said to call him _Vegeta_, not Veegee.

Me: Aww, go back to bed.

Sorry, Katath's in a bad mood. As usual. Ok, here's the story.

Chapter 1

Gohan's Love

"Gohan!" Chichi called.

"Your girlfriend's here!" Goten said.

"How many times must I tell you? SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Gohan yelled.

"Gohan!" Videl said, annoyed.

"Heh… H-hi," Gohan said.

"Why are you all red?" Videl said.

"Uhh… sunburn? Heh," Gohan said.

"Nope, you told me you don't burn. Unless you lied then, you're lying now. And I think you're lying now," Videl said.

"Heh… heh… heh…" Gohan said nervously.

"You're _blushing_! Aww…" Videl said. "Oh, Sharpner's having a party next Friday. Just thought I'd let you know, since you're invited. He didn't know your address. Oh, and you have to have a date to go to the party. Don't ask why, Sharpner wouldn't say."

"Would… you go with me? Please?" Gohan said.

"Hmm… ok," Videl said.


	2. the party

Disclaimer: I am _not _Akira Toriyama. Therefore, I DO NOT OWN DBZ!!!! Thank you and please keep reading.

Chapter 2

The Party

"Hi, Gohan. Wait, are you here with Videl?" Sharpner said, opening the door.

"Yes. Why, got a problem?" Gohan replied.

"No. A few months ago, I would've, but not anymore. I'm over her. She never liked me in the first place. I'm going out with Erasa now. C'mon in. Where is Videl, anyway?" Sharpner said.

"She'll be at the door any minute now. We flew, so she had to stop and rest," Gohan replied.

"Hi, you two. Gohan, why aren't you inside his house yet?" Videl said, walking up, slightly out of breath.

"We were talking," Gohan replied, putting his arm around her.

"Hey, I said I'd go to the party with you, not be yours forever. This is just a first date, so back off," Videl said.

"Sor-ry. Just thought I could put my arm around you without getting snapped at," Gohan said.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to snap at you," Videl said.

"Are you two coming in or not?" Sharpner said, getting annoyed.

A/N: well that's chapter 2. Katath, are you up yet?

Katath: What do you want?

Me: I finished two chapters before you got back up. Did you actually fall back asleep this time?

Katath: no.

Me: yes you did.

Katath: no I didn't.

Me: uh-huh.

Katath: nuh-uh.

Me: oh, shut up. I'm tired of your arguing. Go raid the fridge or something.

Well, that's it. And, yes, I know it's a short chapter. I'm famous for those. I've gotta keep Katath away from Veegee more. They're rubbing off on each other.


	3. the party part 2

Disclaimer: not mine.

A/N: I gave it the same name as the last chapter because: 1. It has the same overall topic and 2. The last chapter was extremely short. Therefore, this chapter is called:

Chapter 3

The Party: Part 2

"Ok, ok. Calm down. We're coming in, ok?" Gohan said.

"Didn't I just ask you to? Get in here. We need more people to have a party," Sharpner replied.

Later, Videl and Gohan were sitting down, when Sharpner's hired Dj put a slow song on.

"May I have this dance?" Gohan asked Videl.

"I guess. I don't want to dance, but it might be fun. I think," Videl said.

"C'mon," Gohan said, leading her onto the 'dance floor' that Sharpner had created by moving furniture.

They danced, the song ended, and they sat down again. This time, Videl sat next to Gohan, because she wanted to talk to him.

"Gohan," Videl said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Can we talk?" Videl said.

"We're already talking. But I know what you mean. What's up?" Gohan said, trying to be annoying, to no avail.

"I asked Sharpner to invite you so we could spend time together, away from your mom and away from _everyone_ at my house, especially my dad. They'd freak at what I'm about to do," Videl said. She kneeled on the couch they were sitting on, right next to him, placed her hands on either side of his face, turning his face toward her, and kissed him. Gohan was quite surprised. When she broke the kiss, he was dazed, and red as a beet. This was what he'd been waiting for, months on end he'd waited, in fact. He loved the feeling he had gotten when she kissed him. He loved her being near him. Heck, he just plain loved _her_.

"Gohan! Are you in there? Yoohoo, Gohan! Hello?" Videl was talking and he hadn't noticed.

"Oh, sorry. What did you say?" Gohan said, snapping back to reality, and out of his thoughts.

"I said, 'the party's almost over, do you want to go now?', but you weren't listening. So are you ready to go, or not?" Videl said.

"Yeah, but can I ask you something first?" Gohan said.

"Hm?" she said.

"Does this mean I'm your boyfriend?" Gohan asked._ God, I hope she says it does._

"Yeah, I guess it does," Videl replied.

"So, uh, later. I'm headed to my house. You'd better head to yours," Gohan said.

A/N: So far, so good. No computer crashes, signaling to quit, no bad reviews, and Katath is stuffing his face. All good.


	4. FIN

Disclaimer- Just shoot me before you bother asking. I don't own it. If I owned it, you'd probably hate it. My writing need serious help.

Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner are sitting in a white room with no windows, no door, and only one piece of furniture, a chair currently occupied by Sharpner. Erasa is on the arm of the chair, and Gohan and Videl are on the floor against the wall, facing the chair.

"Gohan?" Videl asks.

"Yeah?" he replies.

"Why are we here?" Videl wonders, confused. "Weren't we at a party or something?"

"The authoress discontinued the story since it was crappy and made us all look stupid," Gohan explains.

"Is she going to rewrite it?" Erasa asks hopefully.

"Don't think so. Silvain isn't the editing type. It makes her annoyed at how bad her writing used to be," Gohan says.

"Great. So are we stuck here?" Sharpner wonders, annoyed.

"Until she writes more DBZ," Gohan answers.

Sharpner leans back in his chair, relaxing. "We may be here awhile," he mutters, stretching.

Videl leans against Gohan, resting her read on his shoulder and mumbling, "Might as well get comfortable…"

Erasa slides off the arm of the chair into sharpener's lap. "Sounds good to me," she agrees, resting her head on his shoulder and putting her arms around him. Gohan puts his arm around Videl and pulls her closer.

_**FIN**_


End file.
